Fox Ninja
by tsubaki-hiroshima
Summary: Saia Minazaki was born with some kind of curse that applies on certain members of her clan. She follows the dreams of both her and her mother, to be a ninja and fight to protect their village and everyone in it. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ READ!
1. Prologue

**Fox Ninja**

**Prologue **

A six year old little girl was kneeling next to her fallen mother who was on the verge of death. Like her mother, she also had blues eyes, brown hair, a pair of orange fox ears, and an orange fox tail. 

"Mommy don't go! Don't leave me alone like this! Please!" The little girl said with tears streaming down her face. 

"Don't cry Saia. Everyone's life always come to an end at a certain time." Saia's mother said as she placed her hand on her young daughter's cheek. "You'll never be alone as long as you have people who care about you." 

"But I need you to help me reach my dream." Saia said as she placed her hands over her mother's hand that was on her cheek. "I can't do it without you to help me." 

"I know you can reach your dream Saia. Just try to stay strong for what you believe in, and to protect the ones you care for the most, and you will reach that dream. Good bye Saia." Saia's mother said her final words before her life has left the Earth as her hand slipped off Saia's cheek and down to the ground. 

"Mommy? Mommy!" Saia cried for her mother until she stood back on her feet while keeping her gaze on her lifeless mother. "I won't disappoint you mommy. I will accomplish my dream, and yours. Yours is for me to reach my dream, which is to be a ninja and protect our village. I promise you that." 

Saia found the kunai that was used by her mother's killer as she stabbed her upper right arm, deep enough to leave a scar. 

"With this wound, I swear that I will never give up on my dream no matter what." Saia made her oath and the mark to prove it so she will never forget it. 

**Sorry that the prologue was so short, but prologues are supposed to be short right? Anyway, please leave a review for this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Fox Ninja**

**Chapter 1 **

Saia was now twelve years of age and has been keeping her promise by training hard to be a strong ninja. She is now a genin ranked ninja and one of the best ninjas in her class, not to mention that she made friend with the village blonde-haired trouble maker, Naruto Uzamaki.

* * *

As the story goes… 

Saia woke up for her first day as a Konoha genin as she took a shower and got dressed into her ninja attire. She was wearing a tight brown tank top with a blue hooded, elbow-lengthed sleeved zipped up jacket over it with the hood up to cover her fox ears, a knee-lengthed black double slit skirt with blue above the knee-lengthed leggings, and a pair of dark blue sandals. Saia was wearing her leaf ninja headband around her neck, and her weapons pouch on the back part of her right waist.

"Today's my ninja orientation." Saia said as she looked at the picture of her mother and herself when Saia was a little girl. "I worked this far, and I won't fail you mom."

* * *

After walking from her apartment building, Saia entered the classroom and noticed that Naruto was sitting down as she walked towards him.

"Hey Naruto. What are you doing here? I heard that you didn't graduate." Saia said as Naruto looked at her and stood up from his eat.

"Well I did graduate, and got myself an official ninja headband. Believe it!" Naruto said pointing his thumb at the ninja headband on his forehead.

"I'm glad that you're a ninja now Naruto." Saia said as she put her hood down to reveal her orange fox ears.

"Why do you still cover your ears when you're going to put your hood down afterwards?" Naruto said as Saia just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess it's because I didn't want those who don't know about my fox ears seeing them." Saia said as she felt someone messing with her fox tail and noticed Akamaru behind her. "Hey Akamaru."

Akamaru replied with a bark and ran off somewhere as Sakura and Ino raced to get inside the classroom. Saia knew that Naruto has a crush on Sakura, but almost every girl in Konoha, Sakura is in love with Sasuke. Naruto was okay that Saia wasn't head over heels for Sasuke since she was more like a rival to him. Saia walked past Naruto and towards Sasuke until she was standing next to him.

"Hey Sasuke." Saia said as she sat down next to him. "Just wanted to ask if you're going to use the training grounds again. I haven't been training since you've been using it more than usual."

Naruto sat down next to Saia but accidentally sat on Saia's fox tail, which made Saia move forward until her face was an inch away from Sasuke's as Saia instantly moved back with a shade of red on her face as she turned to face Naruto.

"Watch where you sit next time Naruto!" Saia said as she swayed her tail from underneath her double slit skirt. "You just sat on my tail!"

"Sorry about that Saia. Maybe you shouldn't sway that tail of yours around like that." Naruto said as Saia sat walked past him without saying a word to him. "I said I was sorry."

"I'll forgive you for sitting on my tail, but next time you might not be lucky." Saia said as she walked up the stairway.

"You don't have to be mad about it." Naruto muttered as Saia appeared behind him and smacked him on the back of his head. "What was that for!"

"You forgot about my sharp hearing for being part fox Naruto." Saia said as she suddenly appeared next to Sasuke. "You also forgot that I'm one of the best ninja in this class."

"What makes you so sure that you're better than me?" Sasuke said as Saia looked back at him. "You say that you're one of the best in this class, but do you think that you're better than me?"

"Depends. How good are you?" Saia said as she turned to face him as Sasuke stood up from his seat and faced her. "Are you going to challenge me Sasuke?"

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders as Saia turned around and started to walk away until Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Saia looked back at Sasuke with a concern look on her face as turned to face him with Sasuke still holding onto her wrist.

"If you're willing to fight me Sasuke, I suggest you give that a second thought. I'm not going to waste my time fighting someone like you." Saia said as she tried to pull her wrist from Sasuke's grip, but Sasuke's grip grew tighter. "I suggest you let go of me."

Saia didn't bother to notice the other girls glaring at her because they thought that she and Sasuke were holding hands. Naruto thought that they were glaring at him as he started to move back until he accidentally tripped on his own feet and pushed Saia towards Sasuke, causing them to kiss eachother on the lips. The instantly broke away from eachother as Saia punched Naruto upside on his head.

"Why'd you make me kiss Sasuke you dolt?!" Saia said as Naruto rubbed where Saia punched him on his head. "I thought you were okay that I'm not head over heels for him."

"It was an accident, really. I saw the other girls glaring at me so I moved back to avoid conflict." Naruto said as Saia saw the other girls' glares that were meant for her.

"I don't think it's you they're glaring at Naruto. I think that they're glaring at me for lip locking with Sasuke." Saia said as she hopped onto the desk and flipped over to the front. "I'll be sitting in the front away from the other girls if you don't mind."

Saia sat down somewhere in the front row as Iruka-sensei entered the room. All the newly enrolled genin sat down in their seats. Iruka-sensei started to mention the members for each squad as he started to announce the members for Squad 7.

"In Squad 7 will me Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Saia Minazaki."

Naruto was glad that he's in the same squad as Saia and Sakura, but didn't like that he'll also be in the same squad as Sasuke.

* * *

"What are you doing up there?" Sasuke said as Saia grabbed onto the edge of the roof and swung inside through the window Sasuke was sitting on, without hitting Sasuke. "You mind telling me what you were doing on the roof?"

"I was only relaxing until I picked your scent, so I had a feeling you were nearby." Saia said as she sat next to Sasuke on the window sill. "So I guess we're on the same squad huh? Might be difficult when you have teammates who might get in your way."

"Seems that we're somehow thinking the same thing." Sasuke said as Saia stepped outside on a nearby roof. "Off to train?"

"Of course, unless you're still thinking of challenging me to fight you Sasuke." Saia said as Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and followed Saia to a decent training area for them to fight in. "I know that I'm not going to go easy on you because you're now my teammate Sasuke."

"Like I need you to go easy on me so I can beat you." Sasuke said as he and Saia stood in a fighting stance. "The challenge will be hand-to-hand combat, which means that weapons won't be necessary for this fight."

"Well duh einstien. I know that. After all, I am one of the best students in the class. Start!" Saia said as she charged towards Sasuke with her fist prepared to hit him.

Sasuke managed to dodge Saia's blow as he tried to kick her in the stomach area, but Saia stopped it with her hand. Saia pushed back away from Sasuke and jumped up and towards Sasuke with her fist out to hit him as Sasuke grabbed her fist with his hand and threw her over his head towards the ground onto her back. Saia grabbed Sasuke's ankle and made fall to the ground on his side as Saia stood back up her feet.

"Had enough Sasuke?" Saia said as Sasuke did a sweeping kick at her feet, causing Saia to fall on her back as Sasuke pinned her down. "Fine you win Sasuke."

Sasuke got off of Saia as they both stood up on their feet and started to head back to the Ninja Academy to meet their jounin teachers.

**So far this is my third Naruto fanfic. Please leave a review for my story. I need the motivation to help update on my stories quicker.**


	3. Author's Note Plz Read!

**For those who enjoy reading my stories, I would like to let you know that most of my stories from this account has been moved to my new account, kiari-namiro. If you want me to continue on a story that you enjoy reading under my old account but is not under my new account please let me know so I can continue it under my kiari-namiro account. Thank you for reading.**

**Signcerly,**

** tsubaki-hiroshima (who is now kiari-namiro)**


End file.
